Everything To Do With You
by Destinies Entwined
Summary: A special bit of Fluffy Fantasy, inspired by a scene from chapter 40 of the manga (it's out there). and backed up with a general understanding of more recent chapters, thanks to summaries (they are also out there) and my basic Japanese skills. *SPOILERS GALORE*. If you care not to be spoiled, don't read. Go read up first. Intended to be two chapters.
1. Chapter 1

SPOILER ALERT! I write with knowledge of the manga that is fairly up to date. Before reading my story, I would advise reading the manga and it's translations/summaries to more recent chapters (39/40), as I will be alluding to things. There is a translated panel from Ch.40 going around. It is was gave me the idea for this tidbit. So I will be quoting and expounding upon the scene presented. Then going off on my own tangent.  
************

**Everything To Do With You**

Yato had noticed Hiyori seemed a bit out of sorts since she'd come to visit everyone at Kofuku's place. She had stopped in to study with Yukine a bit. The indigo-haired deity, as usual, took his regular spot lounging behind Hiyori.

The normally outspoken god had taken to watching her as of late, as he was finding it hard to express the inundation of emotions he'd been experiencing when she was around. It was only a couple weeks ago that he'd been rescued from the depths of Hell. When Yato looked at the soft profile of Hiyori's pensive face, he could hear her voice cutting through the darkness of Yomi. She had become his light in a very dark existence. Unable to reach out with his words, he sated his need for her by simply being there.

However, today her face scrunched and twisted in frustration that he knew had to be rooted in something beyond her homework. So he pondered as to how he would approach her. Yato was genuinely concerned, but every time he considered his most honest words, the blue-eyed god choked.

Only an hour into studying, Hiyori sighed and rested her head in her hands. Yato could see the pained expression as she lifted her head and unceremoniously flipped her textbook shut.

"I just, can't do this today, Yukine. I'm sorry. I'll come back tomorrow, okay?"

Yukine looked at her concernedly, but nodded.

"That's okay, Hiyori. Maybe you just need some sleep," the young shinki suggested, trying to be helpful.

She nodded back, humming in agreement as she collected her things.

As Yato observed her, he could feel his chest getting tighter and tighter with things he wanted to say. So he got up, clad in his plaid pajamas, to a sitting position.

"Oi, Hiyori..." he said gently, as not to betray the flood in his heart that threatened to spill over.

She turned to eye him, as the sound of his voice surprised her. He hasn't said a word since I first arrived.

"Seriously, though. Something isn't right today. What happened?" Yato asked, his voice sounding almost foreign.

Hiyori couldn't bring herself to face Yato. She had rejected a boy's romantic advances that day. It was all because the rosy-eyed brunette had finally been honest with herself, only one person made her body and soul shiver with emotion. Only one set of beautiful eyes like tropical seas stopped her dead in her tracks. And that realization made her suddenly nervous, unsure of how to interact with her own personal god. It made it difficult to concentrate when her senses were filled with him: his tantalizing scent, the warmth he radiated when he got close enough to her. She could feel his presence at any time, without him making himself obvious.

Hiyori couldn't face him, because if she did, everything welling up inside her would burst.

_You can't tell him. Not now. Not here. Just get out of here...get home._

"It's nothing really," she replied half-heartedly, feeling so incredibly guilty for trying to lie. "I think I need to go home now."

Yato could not accept that as an answer. He cared too much. It was overwhelming and confusing, as this was the first time he'd ever experienced caring so much about someone other than himself. He needed to help her. He wanted her to feel better. Now.

Without second thought he launched himself forward, grabbing her by the waist and refusing to let her leave. Hiyori's heart skipped a beat before starting back in double-time.

"Wait!" The desperate deity exclaimed as he clung to her. "You should talk to me about this!"

Hiyori instantly responded defensively, trying to shake him off and escape.

"It's really nothing, I tell you!" she insisted trying to pry herself from the clutches of her petulant god. "Please let me go," she demanded exasperatedly.

"You're lying!" he retaliated, tightening his hold on the squirming girl. "Something happened, right? I'm sure of it! I'll let you go if you just tell me about it!"

Kofuku and Daikoku heard the commotion and peeked in on the situation. The sweet goddess blushed at what she sensed was tension between two would-be lovers. Her shinki, however, was annoyed and wanted them to stop their bickering.

Hiyori and Yato were too preoccupied in the moment to notice.

"It has nothing to do with you, Yato!" she shouted the blatant lie, trying to make herself believe it in the moment.

Yato, shocked and a bit hurt by her harsh words, instantly let go of her and stared up at her, bewildered by her attitude. There was nothing more he could say.

Hiyori blushed furiously barely meeting his eyes as she gave him one last glance. She wanted to cry, she felt so guilty. It was time to escape.

"Well...later."

And with that she bounded off, leaving a confused and concerned deity behind.

Yukine came up behind him, in a huff.

"You know, Yato...you're being really annoying," the little blond pointed out. "I mean, even you had something that you didn't want to tell others."

Yato knew exactly what his shinki spoke of, and he felt a sudden pang of guilt for being so overbearing. Yukine had a valid point. But he still could not shake the need to just sit with her and talk.

"That's true," he agreed with his young companion. "But Hiyori...she just seems so depressed." He paused for a moment as he gazed off in the direction Hiyori had left in, trying to figure out how to go about showing her he cared, without being so abrasive.

"I need to do something."

The following day, the once-calamitous and vengeful god found himself in a mellow, unfocused mood. His unusual state of affairs caught the attention of the adorable god of poverty and her intimidating shinki. As they worked in the kitchen along with Yukine, Kofuku felt the need to make it the topic of discussion, much to the two shinkis chagrin.

"I think Yato-chan finally is listening to his heart," Kofuku said with a soft smile as she chopped away at some leeks.

"Ehh?" The two male shinkis looked at her questioningly. Both of them had an idea of what she meant, but neither of them truly wanted to ponder it any further. They all knew. But a romance between a god and a human could only end in heartache, which was the ultimate problem. It was taboo, and discouraged in general. But matters of the heart, whether human or immortal, were still simply matters of the heart...a thing that is unfathomable, confineless and surpassing time and space itself.

"I've noticed lately," she continued. "Ever since he returned from Yomi, he's not been the same. But it has been adding up over the months." She had paused mid-chop to think. "After she saved them from the blight, despite the whole ordeal with Bishamon, they refused to sever their bonds. Not even Tenjin could convince them. She made him a shrine, for goodness' sake! And now after having been the one to rescue him from the clutches of Izanami, I can see their bonds are stronger than ever."

Yukine huffed, slicing away at a hunk of brazed pork. Kofuku giggled.

"Are you feeling a little jealous, Yuki-kun? That you're friend in love with you're master?"

Yukine soured, his face contorting like the words carried the stench of rotting garbage.

"No...well...maybe. I just don't want to lose my friend, if she likes him more than me!"

Daikoku gave Kofuku a sad look. They both considered how this could affect the relationship between Yato and Yukine. Avoiding another blight situation was preferable.

"That's not how it works, dear. A good person like Hiyori would never give up her friends for a guy! Besides, who is it that she comes over to hang out with almost every day after school?"

A blush crept over the young boy's features, a proud little smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. He knew the answer.

"Me."

"Exactly!" the cheerful god replied, nudging her shinki with a grin. "But back to the situation, Yato's been very sensitive as of late. Some of the things he's said and done lately...it seems Hiyori has really changed Yato."

"Good, maybe he'll stop being such a lazy ass!" Yukine joked. Daikoku laughed along with him.

"One can only hope."

Yato, who was out wandering the city, sneezed suddenly.

"It better not be that brat," he mumbled to himself as he continued hanging more posters advertising his services.

He had been at it all morning, so he decided to take a break in the park. The sun sparkled through the canopy of leaves above him. The shaggy-haired god plopped himself down at the base of a tree and lay back against the soft grass. As his eyelids slid shut, the first thing that appeared in his mind's eye was a pair of vibrant eyes, the color of springtime. More than anything he wanted to hold her close and never let go. His daydreams would often change surroundings and dialogue, but always ended with Hiyori in his arms. In his mind he realized just how good it would feel to speak from his heart. But the petrifying fear of her rejection, which he envisioned much akin to her treatment last night, held him back.

_Hiyori...why won't you talk to me. I trust you with my life. Why won't you trust me with yours?_

He heaved a sigh, letting the rustling of the leaves above and the light early summer breeze lull him.

It was mid-afternoon when Hiyori walked through the gates of her high school. She eyed the nearby trees, as she had spotted Yato there a couple of times in the last week or so. The bright-eyed brunette found herself oddly disappointed that he hadn't come to visit her today.

_I was such a jerk to him last night. What came over me? The last thing I want to do is hurt him._

Her thoughts were interrupted when the breeze blew through her hair, carrying the wonderfully familiar scent of the god she happened to be thinking of.

_He's nearby. But I shouldn't just leave my body lying around...guess I'll be taking the slow way._

Hiyori sniffed the air, and realized it was coming from the direction of the park, which was only a half-kilometer away. She smiled to herself and hurried in his direction.

When she got there, she made her way down the path, along the river. He wasn't on the river bank, nor on the bridge. She scanned the line of trees, when she spotted a pair of long black-clad legs fitted with boots sticking out from behind a tree up ahead. She made sure to be light on her feet.

_Bit of trivia...the god of calamity's snore can wake the dead. Good thing no one will notice...except for the dead._

She stepped around him and lay down beside him on her side face him, her head propped up, cradled in her hand, and decided just to watch him for a few minutes. It was too perfectly sweet of a sight to ruin right away. Thoughts spun through her mind at a dizzying pace. Moments where she thought she'd lose him, and he'd be saved. All the time and passion she put into making him a shrine, all the times she had skipped school willingly to spend time with him and Yukine on their jobs. The few times he'd hugged her. Or when last week he'd ended up unconscious on top of her after being ejected from the dark void of Yomi. She had seen him cry, fight, smile, laugh...this young girl couldn't imagine what her life would be like without him. Why did she get so mad that he cared about her well-being last night?

_Am I scared...? Of letting myself feel this way? What if he rejects me? I mean, it's weird that a human is in love with a god. There could be some rules against it, or something..._

Suddenly Yato turned in his sleep onto his side, toward her, nearly coming nose to nose with her. He unkempt deep indigo locks tousled every which-way. He inhaled deeply and exhaled.

"Hiyori..."

Those carnation-like eyes widened. He was dreaming of her. She wasn't meant to hear that, but was secretly thrilled despite the little hint of guilt for invading his privacy.

_Is it just a coincidence? Could this mean something? What if it's a nightmare?_

There was no time to think as sleep-heavy arm flopped over her. Her heart was practically in her throat. It was a scenario she had often wished for. But now that it was happening, and he didn't even realize it, she had no idea how to handle it.

Yato pulled her closer, in the same way he would sometimes clutch his pillow or blankets. It was then that she realized how lean and muscular his arms truly were. Gently, she allowed her nose and forehead to touch his. He hummed contently in his slumber.

_This is crazy, what on earth am I doing? I should wake him up...but this is so...perfect._

Her eyes drifted shut, and she breathed him in, slowly and evenly, filling her senses with this single moment in time. Hiyori, having gotten virtually no sleep the night before, succumbed to her fatigue.

Yato felt warm. He was comfortable and something smelled like vanilla and fruit. As he came to, he froze.

"Hi-Hiyori?" he whispered. His hand was at the small of her back and their faces were touching. Out of his peripheral vision he recognized the color of her uniform and brown hair that framed her face.

_What is she doing here...and how did we get like this?_

Her shirt had rode up just a bit, to the point that where his hand was there was only the soft bare skin of her lower back. His fingers, as if of their own accord, brushed lightly back and forth on her warm skin. It sent a ripple of excitement up his spine. He didn't want to wake her, but he had so many questions, and so many things he wanted to say to her.

"Hiyori," he spoke softly, his voice low and soothing. He repeated her name once more before her eyes fluttered open.

She hadn't meant to fall asleep, but the comfortable, albeit accidental, situation she found herself in had persuaded her to indulge. A gentle semblance of a familiar voice was calling her back to waking life. Her eyes opened to meet pools of crystal clear aquamarine, that regarded her with tenderness. She stopped short, breath hitching before exhaling his name.

"Yato...I-I-"

Before she could explain herself, his lips closed in on hers with hesitant curiosity. He brushed them against hers. Once...twice, before applying a mere inkling of pressure. She could feel his lips form her name like a prayer upon her own. Hiyori reciprocated, unabashedly inexperienced, but following his lead. Her bottom lip nestled between his and they melded together for a few electrifying seconds.

For both of them, it felt like a weight had been lifted. They were now on the same page. The fog uncertainty was dissipating and they could now see each other clearly for the first time.

Tears began to well up in those bright rosy pink eyes as she hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry about last night, Yato," she blurted out before pulling back and looking him once again in the eyes. "This...this is why I couldn't bring myself to talk to you." Her fingers reached up and played tenderly with his dark, soft tresses as she smiled up at him.

"Because it has _everything_ to do with you."


	2. Chapter 2

I know...I have been meaning to update this for FOREVER. But as a poster-child for ADHD, finishing shit is stupidly hard. This is Chapter 2. There may be a little prologue in the future, but TBH...My new Noragami story will take precedence. (As well as FINALLY updating my OHSHC KyoHaru fic! JFC.)

Enjoy some more fluff :)

* * *

Chapter 2:

The deity and his devotee sat up under the tree as the sun shined down, warm and inviting as it settled lower in the sky. It made those captivating cerulean eyes sparkle like the purest springs. She had always been enamored of them, but in this moment, they took on a whole new nuance.

"Yato, there's something that I have been thinking a lot about lately," she started. Yato went to interject but like so many times, her words held so much weight and purpose that it shocked him into silence.

"Yato, I want to take back my wish."

For a moment Yato panicked, knowing that prolonging her situation meant permanently disassociating from her earthly life.

"But then-"

"I want to make a _different _wish instead. Because..." Hiyori touched his cheek, causing a shiver down his spine. "I don't want to go back to the way I was before. I like the way things are _now_...being a part of your world."

Yato leaned into the palm of her hand, holding it to his face.

"Are you sure of that, Hiyori? You are young in your years still," he inquired. She nodded .

"So what is your new wish, then, Hiyori?" he asked with a satisfied look on his face. HIyori paused, carefully choosing her words.

"To always be by your side...and never sever our ties."

She took her hand away from his face and let her hand drop to his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her ear. His voice rumbled against her ear.

"Your wish has been heard loud and clear."

They were quiet a moment, just resting in the embrace. But this time, Yato moved to speak and pulled away slightly.

"Hiyori, you know...I meant everything I've said about being a different god," he admitted with a blush. Suddenly, the lush green grass became incredibly interesting and he began playing with it as he spoke. "You know that you were the one who inspired me, right?"

"Me?"

He hummed in confirmation, glancing at her briefly from the corner of his eyes.

"In all of my years, never once has a human sacrificed themselves to 'save' a god. And _you_, you crazy girl..." He chuckled to himself before finally meeting her gaze once more and finishing his thought. "You have saved me on so many occasions. You have saved me a thousand times over. Me...an unknown, shitty excuse for a god, long past his prime..."

He sat in somber silence, beginning down the path of self-loathing, when she lifted his chin to meet his gaze.

"Gods have hearts, don't they? Hearts change, Yato. Obviously you are not the same god you were back then. And that's okay. That's why I could never sever our bonds. They are too important to me. You...are too important to me," she said, her eyes downcasting, as she spoke the last words practically to herself. But Yato still heard them.

He was taken aback at the overflowing of honest conversation. But he reveled in how wonderful it felt to get all of it off his chest. Yato had a feeling Hiyori was feeling the same. He leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you, Hiyori."

There was a buzz that emanated abruptly from Yato's pocket, breaking the spell. It was Kofuku. He had a feeling she was wondering about his whereabouts.

"Moshi-Moshi...yup...mmhm... I actually, uh, ran into her in the park. We'll be back soon...All right. Jaa." He flipped the phone shut. "Kofuku said Yukine had mentioned you coming over today to study since you left early last night. Guess we should get a move on."

But before either of them cared to stand, a wave of butterflies washed over the both of them as they just looked at each other. They were finally processing the change in their emotional chemistry and the realization of their confessions. Hiyori couldn't resist leaning back in for one more kiss, surprising the seemingly sensitive god. A hum escaped his throat as she initiated the kiss, taking his bottom lip between hers and applying a gentle, and undulating pressure. A fire had been lit, smoldering in their bellies, threatening to explode and set them both alight with something deep and eternal.

But Yato, being wary of succumbing to his passion in this particular moment, broke the kiss slowly and chuckled.

"I could kiss you for hours," he said in a sultry tone, making Hiyori blush at the thought of them having their very first make-out session. "But...we have the others waiting. Raincheck, maybe?"

"Raincheck," she confirmed with a giggle.

With a nod, Yato hopped to his feet and extended a hand to Hiyori, who took it and then never let go. They walked through the park toward Kofuku's place, fingered laced together, as tightly woven as the spiritual bonds of fate that tied them. There were no more words spoken as they made their way back.

As they approached, the pair were greeted a trio of stares from the porch of the house. Yukine was red in the face. Daikoku's jaw practically had fallen into his lap, and Kofuku had a look of pure joy on her face as they walked up to the wide-open shoji. They both looked down at their hands, fingers still entwined in a gesture well beyond friendship. The blood rushed to their faces as they quickly jumped apart.

"I _knew_ it!" she shrieked. "Hiyorin! Yato-chan! The smiles on your faces! This...It's so...You two! Wahhh!" The blissful Binbogami jumped into the arms of her friends and gave them a tight squeeze. "You have to tell me _all_ about it, Hiyorin!"

"Oi!" the slightly sulky shinki piped up. "She's here to study with me! Gossip later!"

Kofuku pouted momentarily until Daikoku dragged her back into the kitchen, mumbling something about minding their own business. Hiyori laughed heartily at the chaotic scenario. Her heart felt so light and free.

"Yes, Yukine. I agree. I'd rather study now and relax later, anyway," she replied to her friend with a genuine smile.

Yukine was taken aback at how bright she seemed. It had been a long time since he had seen her this happy. And despite a small pang of jealousy, the luminous joy she radiated was so infectious, he was just glad to have his friend back. The way she always used to be.

"Gomen, Hiyori. Sorry I was rude," he apologized before curiously eyeing them both again. "I..I'm happy for you," the young blond mumbled. He steeled his nerve before finishing his thought more clearly. "I was getting worried about the two of you. You both have been really depressed and weird lately. So...you guys...are going to be a..._couple_?" Yukine fought hard to hide the awkward feel the word had.

Yato and Hiyori looked at each other a bit uncomfortably for a second, and quickly realized the answer.

"Well...yeah...I guess so," his master replied, idly shuffled, scratching the back of his head with a crooked smile.

They eyed each other sideways as both the god and the girl fought off an insistent blush. Yukine rolled his eyes with a sigh. The truth had been apparent for a while, but _now..._

_Yato has more motivation it seems. Hiyori, she's inspired both of us. Even if we are..._

"Let's get the next chapter done in the mathematics text before dinner, okay, Yukine?"

Hiyori's voice distracted everyone from their thoughts and the shinki instantly hopped to his feet, feeling special in the moment.

The blonde followed his tutor upstairs to study in a sudden flurry of excitement. Leaving Yato alone to stare at the door they disappeared through, wondering why studying was so important in that moment. He felt a bit dejected as the last hour was such a momentous occasion for him. But he understood that Hiyori refused to let Yukine feel left out of the equation, and keep things flowing normally, even if he wanted to be selfish and capture her attention all for himself.

The wandering god, now-self-proclaimed god of happiness, smiled to himself. It was just in her nature to be selfless, to care for those who need it.

_That girl is giving to a fault. Ya gotta love her for it._

He looked up at the space in front of him, focused on nothing in particular as his eyes widened. It struck a chord in him as he realized the thought that just crossed his mind. He turned and looked at the back door of the room that led to the kitchen and staircase to the second floor.

_Love..? _

Yato thought about all the little things along the way: How she had had an essential hand in saving him from Yukine's blight; her refusal to cut ties; her promise to never forget him; the shrine she built him; how she figured out and called his _true_ name, saving him from the clutches of Izanami.

_And now she rescinds her wish to be fully mortal, so she can always be with me..._

His heart beat a bit faster, suddenly making it a little harder to breathe.

_I..._love _her. And, In her own way, she loves me, too...I think._

Yato has never been loved so unconditionally in his hundreds of years. His father, his mother, his sister; none of them actually loved him. Kofuku did, in _her_ own way, of course, more akin to a big sister, or good friend. But _Hiyori _ was an entirely different feeling. And it sure as hell felt good. Scary, but good.

His chest tightened a little and tears formed in his eyes. The blue-eyed deity wanted to express everything in his heart to her, so that she understood just how much he meant to her. The sensation was overwhleming, but he knew better than to run upstairs and abruptly interrupt her and Yukine. He knew he would get his chance later.

Succumbing to the need for her presence, Yato made his way upstairs to the attic room in which he and Yukine resided.

For the next hour or so before dinner, Yato resolved himself to be as respectful of Hiyori and Yukine's time together as he could. He had smiled at them as he came upstairs, grabbing his sketch pad and pencils and decided to draw. He drew what he thought their first kiss under the tree would have resembled, as well as the two of them walking hand in hand.

The smitten god sketched himself holding her in his embrace, so that he could show her what he was feeling in his heart. When he was around her, the emotions were so overwhelming his words utterly failed him. But his hand never did. And with the pencil in his grip, he spoke volumes.

He had put the final touches on his last drawing before Daikoku called up to them for dinner. Yukine and Hiyori and just clapped their textbooks shut just before the elder shinki had beckoned them. The half-phantom glanced curiously at her azure-eyed god as he squinted at the page in front of him. But as the gruff voice declared meal-time, he sighed and carefully placed the notebook down.

"What are you drawing, Yato?" Hiyori asked softly as she hovered over him, hand extended to help him up off the floor. "Can I see?"

"Not Yet," he replied with a teasing shake of his head. "Later. I'd like to talk...alone."

Hiyori grew warm at the idea of spending more private time with Yato, now that these newly realized feelings coursed through her. Yukine had made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. So Yato took advantage of the moment and cupped her face, quickly leaning in to press a gentle kiss to her lips, a promise of more to come.

She smiled shyly through her blush, letting him know that she did enjoy the attention, before they, too, headed downstairs toward the source of a delectable smell.

Daikoku poured sake for everyone in an undefined celebration. It wasn't spoken, as not to embarrass the blossoming couple further, but it was understood. His favorite drink of choice, Nigori Sho Chiku Bai, was sweet, unfiltered and potent; and the closest thing to the sake of olden times.

Kofuku was rather tight lipped, despite the permanent starry-eyed grin on face. But the tall shinki seemed to have his lady and mistress on a short leash during dinner, keeping her from imposing herself upon Yato and Hiyori's burgeoning relationship. The curry they had made tantalized their tastebuds, while the sake smoothly contrasted. It only took a couple of small cups for Hiyori to have a warm flush on her face. Daikoku took one look at her and knew that she had probably never drank much before. He chuckled, capturing everyone's attention.

"I think we've had enough of this for one evening," he announced, much to Yato's chagrin, corking the bottle. "I'll save the rest for another time."

"Gochisousama!" The girls and Yukine exclaimed, thanking Daikoku for the delicious meal. Yato echoed them after the fact.

The two shinkis and the goddess collected plates and cups and headed into the kitchen. Kofuku gave Hiyori a wink as she let the door shut behind her.

"Wait here a moment," Yato said softly, briefly covering her hand with his. She could hear his footsteps head upstairs, shuffling a moment, and quickly descending once again. Upon his return, Hiyori noticed the sketchbook in his grasp.

"Let's go for a walk," he said simply as he reached out to her.


End file.
